Bunga Tidur
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hinata tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa semua kejadian yang ia alami hanya mimpi belaka, tapi kenyataan bahwa sosok laki-laki itu benar-benar ada di Sekolahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Rate M, Oneshot, Pair SasuHina.


Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

BUNGA TIDUR

By Anaphalis Javanica

Ternyata ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi rasanya seperti kenyataan saja

Dia benar-benar ada.

-0-

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja menemukan dimensi lain saat ke kuil keramat di desa terpencil yang dulu ia tinggali bersama keluarganya, namun sekarang Hinata adalah anak yatim yang tidak mempunyai satupun keluarga, abaikan. Sekaranng Hinata tertarik kedalam danau kuil keramat itu, kakinya seakan pasrah dan tidak mampu menolak tarikan kuat itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya tak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya. Hinata mencengkram batu besar yang ada didanau tapi itu tidak menolongnya karena batu itu licin, berakhirlah Hinata masuk kedalam danau itu.

'Kami-sama! Dimana ini?' batin Hinata sangat ketakutan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya hanya ada hutan liar. Awannya sangat gelap seperti mau hujan dan sinar mataharipun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dan anehnya Hinata yang tadi sudah basah karena air danau malah tidak basah didunia entah berantah ini, hanya ada lecek noda tanah dilengan dan betisnya.

Hinata terlihat kebingungan, dia bertanya tanya dunia apa ini, gadis itu memasang wajah selidik dan siap siaga. Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama disitu akhirnya ia berjalan menyusuri hutan liar yang ada dihadapannya.

Hinata tetap waspada, banyak yang aneh disini menurutnya. Pohonnya lain daripada yang lain, berduri-duri. Hinata terus berjalan sambil memegangi roknya untuk menahan tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar ria.

Lama berjalan akhirnya hutan itu menampakkan sebuah Mansion yang sangat besar, ada 3 menara disemua sudut mansion itu. dan pagar temboknya yang menjulang tinggi menutupi ½ tinggi mansion itu dari luar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aaaah." Hinata agak berteriak kaget mendengar suara laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

'Mahkluk apa itu?' Hinata berusaha tenang melihat beberapa makhluk hitam yang melayang dibelakang laki-laki yang tadi menanyainya itu.

"Bunuh dia Tuanku." Kata mahkluk hitam itu dengan mengelilingi orang yang tadi menanyai Hinata.

"J-jangan! A-aku bukan orang j-jahat." Bela Hinata menolak kata-kata mahkluk hitam yang terus melayang layang itu.

"Lalu kau siapa?" tanya lagi laki-laki itu

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tersesat. A-awalnya a-aku tertarik masuk k-ke dalam danau yang a-ada di dekat kuil. Dan a-aku tidak m-mengerti k-kenapa a-aku bisa s-sampai disini Tuan." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau manusia." Kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"M-mh ya s-saya ma-manusia Tuan." Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kau akan mati sia-sia disini Hinata Hyuuga."

"A-apaa?"

"Disini bukan dunia untuk manusia. Kau terdampar di dunia Darkzone."

"Da-darkzone? I-ini masih seperti bumi Tuan. Dan Darkzone, a-apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya ini bagian bumi tapi tidak terlihat bagaikan bayangan yang hitam dan tidak mempunyai rupa. Tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata normal milik manusia." Jelas laki-laki itu.

"B-bagimana dengan mataku Tuan?"

"Rusak."

"Heeh?" Hinata tidak percaya, hei matanya masih bagus kok!

"Lalu penghuni Darkzone?" tanya Hinata

"Iblis yang bisa berubah bentuk."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tau, Iblis sangat suka memasuki badan manusia dan memperalat mereka."

"Y-ya, bisa kupercaya Tuan."

"Maka dari itu manusia yang sering kemasukan iblis akan berumur pendek. Dan kau, kau salah satunya yang mungkin akan berumur pendek."

"H-hiks jangan b-bercanda Tuan." Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menangis.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat manusia, jujur saja aku tertarik." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai.

"T-tolong ja-jangan menggangguku." Kata Hinata ketakutan.

"Kau tidak ingin diganggu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan memasang wajah kasihan

"Y-ya."

"Ikut aku."

-0-

Sasuke POV

'Heh lucu sekali manusia masuk ke sarang iblis.' Batinku melihat tawananku itu.

Kuakui dia manis namun sayangnya dia manusia, manusia adalah musuh besar iblis. Tidak mungkin aku menikahi seorang keturunan musuh bebuyutan yang harus dibunuh, itu namanya aku ini pangeran penghianat. Atau aku ubah saja dia jadi vampire, kalau dia jadi vampire pasti Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan merestuinya karena vampire adalah makhluk rendahan, hidup untuk darah dan takut pada cahaya matahari, cih benar-benar rendahan.

Aku akan menjadikanmu bonekaku Hinata. Jadi boneka dan jika aku bosan... akan kubuang kau ke dalam lubang penderitaan.

Kusembunyikan Hinata didalam menara yang jarang digunakan. Menara itu juga salah satu tempatku untuk berdiam diri ketika aku bosan dengan hidupku. Aku sudah hidup 1 juta tahun lamanya dan jujur saja aku tidak pernah membunuh satupun manusia. Aku hanya memerintahkan para Blackvils (sebutan untuk prajurit iblis yang diperintah dan sering menjaga keluarga kerajaan. Dan hidup dengan cara melayang-layang tidak berwajah.) untuk merasuki atau menggoda orang-orang yang sangat baik.

Kini aku sudah di dalam kerajaan, kutinggalkan Hinata disana sendiri di menara dan para blackvils yang setia kepadaku kusuruh diam dan tidak usah memberitaukan hal ini kepada Ayah , Ibu dan Kakakku. Tentu saja dengan kujanjikan umur yang lebih panjang untuk mereka yang bisa tutup mulut. Dan jika mereka berani mengkhianatiku maka kubunuh mereka dengan 1 kedipan mata.

Kulihat sepertinya Kakakku sudah kembali dari acara berburunya, wajahnya masam dan alisnya terus tertekuk. Kupastikan dia tidak mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Mangsamu lari heh?" tanyaku mengejek

"Diam saja kau." Ucapnya, benar saja dia tidak mendapatkan mangsanya.

Itachi POV

Shit, adikku benar-benar memperburuk keadaan. Dimana gadis yang kuseret ke dalam danau itu? aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh hutan namun nihil, dia tidak ada. Apa dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak mungkin, baru saja dia kutarik tentunya tidak akan pergi jauh dari tempat penarikan itu. arggh! Gagal!

Padahal aku sudah menunggumu 16 tahun, aku menjagamu supaya tidak ada yang berani macam-macam terhadapmu. Kini saatnya kau menjadi milikku tapi kau menghilang.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang tau manusia berada disini. 90% dia akan langsung di bunuh secara brutal.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyaku kepada adikku itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin pergi ke Forks menghadiri acara tetua-tetua." Jawab adikku.

Hn baguslah, itu akan menambah waktuku untuk bisa mencari Hinata tanpa ada kecurigaan. Hinata Hyuuga, aku membunuh Ayahmu karena dulu dia sangat berani menjualmu ke orang lain. Aku membunuh Ibumu karena ia terus saja menyusahkanmu dengan tidak langsung. Dan aku membunuh adikmu karena dia terlalu kejam memperlakukanmu seperti budak.

-0-

Normal POV

"Apa mangsamu kali ini? Bear? Bat? Wolf? Atau Shark?" tanya Sasuke ke Itachi

"Kupu-kupu." Jawab Itachi kesal.

"Hah? Hahahahahahaha." Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu.

"Kau tidak salah? Hahahaha." Sasuke semakin tertawa.

"Menurutmu aku bercanda?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah serius memandang Sasuke yang sedang terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak juga." Kata Sasuke yang langsung diam karena melihat wajah Itachi yang sudah mulai mengerikan.

"Untuk apa kau cari kupu-kupu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menghibur kakaknya.

"Dijadikan istri." Jawab Itachi sembarangan.

"Haish kau tidak waras Itachi Uchiha!"

"Dan kau lebih tidak waras berbicara dengan orang tidak waras."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan perghi meninggalkan Itachi.

-0-

'Kami-sama tolong lindungi aku' batin Hinata

"KRIEEET." Suara pintu terbuka dapat Hinata dengar.

Sasuke melihat keseliling ruangan

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

"A-aku hanya membersihkan Tuan, terlalu banyak debu." Jawab Hinata

"Cihh, kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati padamu jika kau sudah membereskan tempat ini?"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku Tuan. A-aku benar benar tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Hn, Sasuke namaku."

Sasuke naik ke ranjang yang sedang diduduki Hinata, Sasuke membaringkan badannya kemudian menutup matanya. Hinata hanya terus memperhatikan orang yang telah membawanya kesini.

"Ternyata iblis juga bisa tidur." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu Nona." Ucap Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya itu, sembari langsung memeluk perut Hinata dari belakang.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

-0-

'Dia juga tertidur' batin Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tengah menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. Ia tidur dengan terduduk. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya itu, lalu ia melihat wajah Hinata yag tengah tertidur pulas itu.

'Mahkluk Tuhan yang paling manis' batin Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke kemudian merubah posisi Hinata menjadi rebah di ranjang. Kemudian Sasuke berada disampingnya dan ikut tertidur.

-0-

"Ngh..." Hinata bangun tapi masih setengah sadar, gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama? Bagaimana cara keluar dari sini?" tanya Hinata entah kepada siapa.

Di tempat lain...

"Sebenarnya apa yang dicari Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke ke salah satu Blackvils bawahan kakakknya.

"Seorang gadis, Yang Mulia." Jawab Blackvils itu.

"Apa?!" Sasuke benar-benar kaget.

"Gadis maksudmu? Siapa?" Sasuke benar-benar ingin tau. Mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, kami hanya diperintahkan untuk mencari seorang gadis yang berasal dari ras manusia."

"A-apa? M-manusia?"

'Hinata kah yang kau cari Itachi?' batin Sasuke.

"Iya Yang Mulia."

"Pergilah." Kata Sasuke, seketika Blackvils itu melayang pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

'Hinata harus kusembunyikan ditempat yang aman' batin Sasuke kemudian ia bergegas ke menara tempat Hinata tinggal sementara.

"BRAAK." Sasuke langsung saja menggebrak pintu dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa." Hinata berteriak karena Sasuke melihatnya hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan cepat kearah Hinata dan membekap mulutnya itu.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Ia melupakan bahaya yang akan datang. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Hinata dari bawah sampai atas lalu menatap tajam mata Hinata. Hinata hanya balas menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

Napas Sasuke memburu dan ia melepas bekapannya dari mulut Hinata digantikan mulutnya yang membekap bibir Hinata. Hinata terkaget-kaget dan berusaha melepas ciuman ganas Sasuke namun sialnya Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata sehingga Hinata memekik dan bingo! Sasuke dapat masuk.

Hinata berusaha menghentikan ini karena napasnya, ya napasnya. Ia kehabisan pasokan udara, paru-parunya seakan ingin error. Sasuke yang dapt merasakan itu kemudian melepas ciumannya. Hinata langsung menghirup oksigen dengan cepat, ia memegangi dadanya yang tadi terasa sangat sesak.

"A-apa yang kyaa~" belum sampai pertanyaan Hinata, kini Sasuke mengangkat Hinata dengan brutalnya keatas ranjang.

"Kau milikku." Kata Sasuke yang sudah menaiki Hinata itu. ia dengan nafsu yang sudah meledak-ledak langsung saja menggerayangi tubuh Hinata.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara pekikan panjang dari Hinata, suara yang mewakili kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat diterobos oleh Sasuke.

"Nghh~ ahk aaah h-hentikanhh Sahsuhk." Hinata menjerit. Air matanya tidak meluluhkan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kesakitan merasakan milik Sasuke bergerak menggesek keluar masuk dinding kemaluan Hinata. Sasuke hanya menyeringai iblis melihat ada darah di kejantanannya. Hinata terus meronta, kakinya mengamuk dan menendang nendang. Namun tangannya tidak bisa meronta seperti kakinya karena kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan milik Sasuke diatas kepala Hinata.

"Kum~umh." Sasuke mencium dan melahap mulut Hinata yang tadi ingin bicara.

"Akh, diamlah." Sasuke membisik Hinata.

"Arggh SIALL!" Sasuke merasakan miliknya mungkin sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ia semakin cepat menaikkan tempo bergerak maju-mundurnya itu dan

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH." Sasuke lemas dan langsung menindih badan Hinata.

"Kau sah milikku Hime." Gumam Sasuke.

-0-

Keesokan Harinya

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Hime." Kata Sasuke.

"..." Hinata terus diam. Ia benar-benar sakit. Sasuke yang tidak mendengar respon sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut Hinata langsung saja menarik Hinata kepelukannya.

"Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Kau tidak usah takut tentang hal buruk yang akan datang. Jika kau hamil-pun aku sungguh akan sangat senang." Kata Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Hinata kini angkat bicara.

"Kita pergi ke Phoenix, aku akan merubahmu menjadi penyihir."

-0-

Sasuke kini tengah berjalan keluar dari Istana menunggangi kuda, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi kecuali Hinata. Ia membawa Hinata ke Phoenix tempat penyihir hidup. Ia ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai salah satu penyihir sehingga itu akan mempermudah kedua orang tua Sasuke merestui hubungannya dan Itachi berhenti mengejar Hinata.

3 jam perjalanan akhirnya Sasuke tiba di Phoenix.

Sasuke dulu sedikit kagum dengan tempat ini karena penduduknya dapat merubah hewan liar menjadi temannya dan bisa membuat hewan itu bicara.

Sasuke kemudian membawa Hinata ke salah satu tempat penyihir yang ia kenali. Ke tempat Orochimaru penyihir yang sudah handal dibidang merubah seseorang.

Sasuke memasuki gerbang rumah Orochimaru, ia turun kemudian mengangkat Hinata ikut turun.

"Kau mau menerima ini kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Hei Yang Mulia, sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Sapa orang dibelakang Sasuke yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"Aku kesini tidak ingin minum kopi. Secepat apa kau bisa merubah seseorang ha?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di hadapan Orochimaru.

"Secepat burung Phoenix terbang."

"Aku ingin kau merubah dia menjadi penyihir." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik sebentar kearah Hinata.

"Manusia." Gumam Orochimaru menatap Hinata.

"Masuklah." Kata Oro mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk kedalam.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan gadis secantik ini Yang Mulia?" tanya Oro berbasa-basi.

"Dia bukan gadis lagi." Terang Sasuke, Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung meremas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Fufufu, manis apa Sasuke kalah dalam pertarungan?" tanya Oro sedikit err entahlah. Hinata langsung mendelik tidak suka.

"Diam dan kerjakan tugasmu Kakek Tua." Kata Sasuke yang juga sudah mulai sebal.

"Ini dia, minumini kau akan berhenti menjadi manusia, iblis tidak akan bisa merasuki dirimu dan darahmu akan membeku. Vampire manapun tidak akan melirikmu Nona, dan Iblis manapun akan langsung klepek klepek meliha~"

"APAAA?" belum sempat menghabisi kata-katanya Oro, Sasuke sudah memotong karena tidak suka dengan penjelasan bahwa Iblis akan klepek klepek. Ini malah memperburuk keadaan! Itachi malah akan lebih senang.

"Tenang, fufufu saya bercanda Yang Mulia." Kata Oro

'Shit!' batin Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Orochimaru.

Tanpa ragu Hinata mulai meminum ramuan berwarna emas itu.

Efeknya benar-benar kuat, Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya berubah menjadi dingin, Jantungnya juga sepertinya berhenti berdetak namun anehnya ia tidak merasakan bahwa ia akan mati. Hinata menggenggam kuat tangan Sasuke dan Saat Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke, mulut Hinata mengeluarkan hembusan udara dingin.

"Dia berubah menjadi wanita es." Kata Oro

"Selamat Nona, kau akan bisa membekukan Sasuke ketika Sasuke macam-macam fufufu." Lanjutnya dan Sasuke ingin sekali mematahkan leher Orochimaru.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan Oro?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada, kali ini balasan karena kau telah menolongku waktu itu fufufu."

"Baiklah senang berbisnis denganmu." Kata Sasuke dan menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari Phoenix.

-0-

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Ratu Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ada di menara bu." Jawab Itachi.

"Bagaimana acara disana ?" tanya Itachi

"Tetua mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari kalian harus mencari pendamping."

"A-appa?" Itachi Kaget mendengar penuturan Ayahnya.

'Hn cepatlah kehadapanku Hinata, kesempatan kita sudah ada didepan mata.' Batin Itachi.

"BRAAAKKK." Semua menatap kearah pintu yang sudah dibuka secara tidak sopan.

"Kau mencari ini Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan wanita miliknya ke seluruh pasanga mata.

"Hinata!" Itachi yang sedang duduk itu langsung berdiri ketika melihat gadis yang dicari-carinya semenjak 2 hari yang lalu.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa terheran-heran

"Ibu , Ayah... aku meminta restu dari kalian. Dia adalah milikku." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Dia milikmu? Aku yang membawanya kesini!" Ucap Itachi tidak terima.

"Tapi sayangnya aku yang menemukannya, dan kau bisa apa? Aku telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang wanita, bukan gadis lagi." Jelas Sasuke

Semua yang mendengar langsung melotot.

"Apa benar itu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya bu."

"Darimana dia?" kini giliran Fugaku yang bertanya.

"Jangan restui mereka! Dia itu manusia Ayah!" ucap Itachi

"APA?" Fugaku menggeram mendengar kata-kata manusia Itachi.

"Dia memang manusia Ayah, tapi itu dulu. Kini dia adalah penyihir."

Mikoto tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Kedua anaknya telah bertindak sembarangan. Dan menyukai gadis dari ras manusia.

Itachi tidak mempercayai tindakan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang nekat itu.

"Kita duel, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Hentikan!" sela Fugaku.

"Kalian tidak waras! Kalian memperebutkan wanita manusia! Ini benar-benar melenceng." Lanjut Fugaku

"Maafkan aku Ayah, jika Ayah tidak merestuiku, buang saja aku."

Kata-kata Sasuke itu membuat Fugaku semakin marah.

"Relakan saja dia Itachi." Kata Mikoto sambil merangkul anaknya itu.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa."

"Bisa Itachi, pelan-pelan."

"Baiklah, aku merestuimu dan kau kubuang dari Darkzone Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Fugaku tegas.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Kata Sasuke kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka dan membawa Hinata.

Ibu Sasuke tidak dapat menahan air mata, anak bungsunya telah pergi. Itachi naik ke kamarnya.

-0-

"Apa selanjutnya Tuan?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Hinata.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan, Hime. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu." Kata Sasuke

"Kita akan ke duniamu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata heran dan Sasuke memperlihatkan keajaiban yang membuka portal penghubung Darkzone dengan Bumi. Sasuke menarik Hinata masuk ke portal itu dan...

"KRINGG KRINNGGG KRINGG."

"Ngh..?!" Hinata mendengar suara beker. Ia mencari-cari suara itu dengan meraba-raba meja. Dan dapat. Hinata menggeser tombol ON beker itu menjadi OFF.

Hinata benar-benar tersadar.

'Apa ini? Mimpi? Sungguh terasa nyata' Hinata membatin, ia baru saja mimpi entahlah.

"Y-yabai! Sekarang sudah jam 06.56." Hinata langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke wc untuk mandi.

Ia menyikat giginya sambil berkaca 'Siapa Sasuke Uchiha?' batin gadis itu. setelah acara mandinya Hinata memakai seragam sekolahnya dan kemudian Hinata membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Selesai." Kata Hinata kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumah kecil yang disewanya ini menuju ke sekolah.

-0-

"Hei Hinata-chan, pagii." Teriak Ten-ten

"Ya pagi." Sapa balik Hinata.

"Apa kau sehat saja Hinata? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Ten-ten

Hinata terus terdiam melihat laki-laki yang sedang duduk ditempat duduknya. 'Sasuke Uchiha?' batin Hinata.

Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke yang benar saja Sasuke itu #? yang sedari tadi melihat kearah jendela langsung melihat kearah pintu. Saat melihat orang yang sedang melihatinya juga itu, ia langsung menyeringai.

'Kau milikku dan aku milikmu' batin Sasuke.

^END^

R&R

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa tersakiti. Saya juga sudah ngehukum diri kok, udah 17x nepuk jidat gara-gara ini fanfic. -_- mohon bimbingannya senior yang sudah hebat di rate M.


End file.
